Sonic Heroes 2
Sonic Heroes 2 is an action, adventure, platformer video game, developed by Sonic Team and published by SEGA. It is the sequel to Sonic Heroes. The game features a different type of gameplay, which focuses mainly on teamwork. The game functions as the proemium of the game Sonic Adventure 3: GX. Sonic Heroes 2 5of33p Developer Sonic Team Publisher SEGA Director User:Juely Genre(s) Action, Adventure, Platformer Platform(s) Playstation 3, Xbox 360, PC, Release Dates Jaguar European January 1, 2012 Jaguar american January 1, 2012 Jaguar flagen January 1, 2012 Jaguar Australian January 1, 2012 Mode(s) Single-player, Multiplayer, Online Rating PEGI: 3+, ESRB: E Preceded by The Chronicles of Sonic the Hedgehog: I Am the Future Followed by Sonic Adventure 3: GX Contentshide Gameplay Plot Final Story Teams Team Sonic Story Team Dark Story Team Rose Story Team Chaotix Story Team Future Story Team Shade Story Levels Bosses Modes Music Unlockable Content Gameplay Unlike its prequel, Sonic Heroes 2 features a gameplay very similar to that of Ratchet and Clank: All 4 One, retaining some of its previous mechanics. The entire gameplay focuses mainly on teamwork and co-operation, but retains the classic objective of the game. Like in Sonic Heroes, players take control of a team consisting of 3 characters. Each human player can take control of 1 character while playing multiplayer. If there is only 1 player, he can switch between the 3 characters and control one of them at a time, whilst the others are controlled by a computer. Each character has an individual ability. These are speed, power and fly, which every team consists of. Speed-type characters can run at high speeds, perform certain attacks such as homing attacks or throwing projectiles (mainly weak attacks). Fly-type characters are able to fly for a short period of time, either along or without the rest of the team. They can also provide the team with a certain shield or weak attack such as Thunder Shoot. Power-type characters have an arsenal of various attacks. They can be used to defeat large amounts of enemies within stage. However, all of the members can be used for attacks. All characters can also perform a shield for a short amount of time. Mainly, in every stage, players depend on each other and must constantly work together to complete the stage, which is accomplished by reaching the Goal Ring. Occasionally, the camera will shift from 3D to 2D. At some points of the stage, players must perform a certain action altogether to continue. However, at some other points, the three characters are separated and must be controlled alone, completely ignoring teamwork in order to accomplish a small mission to proceed, for example, opening a switch with Tails, or destroying a bomb with Knuckles. In addition, each team features its unique ability, besides Team Blast, which enables them to get to hidden passages. For example, Team Chaotix uses the Ring Power as a slingshot. Plot Each of the 6 teams in the story have their own storylines and objectives, just as in the original. However, all of the storylines are part of one central premise. Many citizens and animal friends have been mysteriously disappeared over the last days, which may have an association with Dr. Eggman, who is preparing an ultimate weapon to help him conquer the world. Meanwhile, a new villain has appeared known as Dr. "Magic", who has teamed up with Eggman to construct this new powerful weapon. Final Story To unlock the Final Story, the player must collect all 7 Chaos Emeralds with at least 1 team. In the Final Story, it is revealed that Team Sonic has finished in Sky Crisis, Team Dark in Genocide City, Team Rose in Volt Hall, Team Chaotix in the Egg Dome, Team Future in Robotic Acropolis and Team Shade in the Armored Headquarters. After all of the teams have defeated their Boss, it is revealed that the pilot inside the robot was a mere projection of Eggman (or Dr 470px-Egg Grape Chamber01 The Egg Grape Chamber inside the Egg Dome . Magic). Continuing from Team Chaotix's point, the real Eggman was piloting the Egg King in the Egg Dome. Vector grabs Eggman and threatens him, demanding to know what has happened to all the citizens and animal friends. Eggman tells them that they are kept in a room called the Egg Grape Chamber and guides them there, revealing a huge room with devices with people inside, used to drain the life force and energy of the victims trapped in order to harness it for the construction of this weapon. But what exactly is that weapon? Before Eggman can respond, Dr. Magic appears, watching them from his control room and presses a button, which causes the entire dome to rise up to the air. Quickly, Eggman frees the victims from the Egg Grape Chamber before they get too high in the sky and they all depart as quick as possible. The Egg Dome rises up to the air, revealing a newly constructed Death Egg, which flies off to the city to annihilate it. After all of the teams realizing that they have been fooled, they spot the Death Egg at the sky and quickly head to the city, where they all meet with each other, along with Eggman. Sonic asks Eggman for explanations. He explains that Dr. Magic and himself constructed a new Death Egg together to conquer the world by draining the energy of the victims to power it up. However, Eggman was betrayed by Dr. Magic and used it for himself in order to "cleanse" the world and start a new era, as Dr. Magic himself stated. And that's not all, as the Death Egg can transform into a titanic robot. The heroes ask how they can defeat it before it's too late. Eggman says that not even Super Sonic is capable of destroying it, therefore, they must head to the core of the Death Egg and destroy the main power supplier. Sonic says that he will do it alone. However, Tails, Knuckles and all of the teams offer to help him infiltrate to the Death Egg's core and dismantle it. The heroes prepare for a heroic mission. (Death Egg) (Playable Characters: Team Dark, Team Rose, Team Future, Team Chaotix, Team Shade). After all of the teams do their share, it is now up to Team Super Sonic to defeat Dr. Magic and his Death Egg. (Death Egg-Mondo) (Playable Characters: Team Super Sonic). Upon defeating the Death Egg-Mondo, the Death Egg falls and crashes into an unknown location in Earth. The heroes and citizens congratulate Team Super Sonic. Cream is reunited with her mother, Vanilla and, along with Gamma, Amy and Big, they head back to the Mystic Ruins. Team Dark heads back to the G.U.N. headquarters to tell their story to the Commander, while Team Chaotix is busy talking to the phone with the President's secretary about their payment. Shade pays Fang, but Fang does not accept them and flies off in his Marvelous Queen for his next robbery. Silver and Blaze head back to the future, after saying goodbye to their new friend Mighty, who joins with the Chaotix. As for Team Sonic, they head for their next adventure. Teams There are 7 teams in total, 4 of which are the returning ones. 2 new ones have been formed and added to the game. There is also 1 final team, which can be unlocked by completing Story Mode 100% and all Missions and is not playable in Story Mode. Each team has its own little story. This means that they have their own objective for being in the game, just like in the original. Team Sonic Speed: Sonic the Hedgehog (head of team) Flight: Cream The Rabbit Power: Dani The Dog Team Sonic is the title team of the game. The team is composed by Sonic, Cream and Dani, Sonic being the head of the team. The team is designed as being staple and having normal difficulty levels, having a lot of high-speed sections. Each character has their own abilities. Sonic can perform a homing attack while in mid-air by pressing the X button. He can also perform a spin dash if the O or Square button is charged. The Ring Dash is also present. Tails can perform a Thunder Shoot if he's in mid-air along with his team-mates, by pressing the attack button. He can also perform a rhythm badge attack by pressing the attack button while running. Pressing the attack button while standing, Tails will shoot a projectile using his Electron Cannon. Knuckles, being the power-type of the team, has 5 different attacks, most of which are borrowed from past games. They can each be activated by pressing a different button. Knuckles' attacks are his basic combo attack, Flaming Knuckle, Stone Fist, Deathly Uppercut and Ground's Monolith. The team's Team Blast in the Sonic Overdrive, which remains largely the same. Story Team Sonic's story begins while in a sunny day, Sonic is relaxing while on a cruise ship. Suddenly, Tails and Knuckles appear in Tails' Tornado and inform Sonic about Dr. Eggman's new, notorious scheme via a computer. Dr. Eggman has constructed a new powerful weapon and is about to unleash it to the world to corrupt it. As soon as Sonic hears it, he gathers his team and start their journey to find Eggman and thwart his plans. Team Sonic's storyline is largely similar to the one in Sonic Heroes. This is in order to more nostalgic and more lenient to the new players, being the title team of the game. Team Dusty Speed: Dusty The Dog (head of team) Flight: Tails The Dog Power: Miau The Dog Team Dark returns and is formed once again by Dusty, Tails and Miau. Team Dark's gameplay features a lot of destruction, in-game battles and difficulty. They are designed for more experienced players. Shadow's abilities include Homing attack and Spin Dash, the same way as Sonic's, but also features some basic attacks such as some basic combo attacks using Chaos energy and Chaos Spear, a somewhat strong attack that can be charged up, used as a projectile and as a normal attack. Rouge can perform some basic combo attacks by kicking continuously. She can perform the Thunder Shoot while in mid-air and along her teammates and throw a bat bomb as a projectile. Omega's arsenal is relates with raw power and flame. Aside his basic combo attacks, Omega also features rocket launcher, machine gun, static beam and the bazooka. Some of them can be used for close combat while others can also serve as projectiles. Team Dark's team blast is the Chaos Combo. Shadow starts off by attack the target, punching and kicking while teleporting around. Afterwards, Rouge send off a series of bat bombs to confuse the target. Finally, Omega unleashed all of his firearms to the target for an ultimate finish. Story During the night, Shadow is standing on top of a skyscraper, gazing at the city while thinking skeptically. All of a sudden, the electricity goes off and a huge digital screen appears on a skyscraper. Dr. Eggman appears from it and informs the world that in the days to come, the entire world will witness his ultimate weapon being unleashed to this city. As soon as the townspeople hear the message, they panic and quickly return to their houses. Shadow then quickly heads to the G.U.N. Headquarters and reports that to the Commander. The Commander notifies that he has already received a message and has sent troops to his base to stop him. However, many did not return and those who returned were very few. Omega was amongst them. Shadow decides to go find Dr. Eggman, along with Rouge and Omega, defeat him, and rescue his soldiers. Rouge offers her services as she hasn't hunt for treasure in a long time. The Commander, then, tells him that he is repairing Omega and does not allow him to go with him, as he has lost a very important microchip during his mission. However, Omega defies the Commander's orders and wishes to go along Shadow and Rouge to retrieve his missing part. The trio heads to confront Eggman, rescue the mission soldiers and retrieve the missing microchip for Omega. Team Rose Speed: Amy Rose (head of team) Flight: Miles Tails Prower Power: Knuckles The Echidna Team Rose returns once again, this time consisted of Amy, Tails and Knuckles This team is designed for a younger audience and for novice players. Their levels are mostly easy and rely a lot on team work. Amy's abilities include the ability to run faster than the other members, a short dash attack using her Piko Piko hammer, a chargeable hammer slam attack, a combo attack, again, with her hammer, a projectile attack using her hammer as a boomerang and a spin attack. Amy has the most attacks of any other speed-type character in the game. Cream has the ability to fly, but can also control Cheese and use his either a shield or as a projectile. She can also perform a Thunder Shoot, just like all of the Flight-type characters. Big is very large, slow, bulky and heavy. He has place his teammates on his back and use them as projectiles by throwing them on enemies with his umbrella. Like in the original, he has a combo attack with his rod and umbrella, a grab attack with his fishing rod, a spin attack with his rod, which can be upgraded into a spiked ball and an anchor. He can perform a charged attack, belly flop in mid-air and hover using his umbrella. Most of his attacks are borrowed from The Chronicles of Sonic the Hedgehog: Rise of the Heroes. They retain their Team Blast, named Flower Festival, with a few adjustments. Story Team Rose's story begins one sunny day in the Mystic Ruins, where Team Rose, Vanilla, the Chao and all the animal friends have gathered for a celebration. Big and some other animal friends, is seen performing a play, dressed as Eggman, for the children while the rest are watching. All of a sudden, huge battleships emerge from the sky, causing havoc and distress. They unleash webs, which kidnap most of the Chao and animal friends, along with Cream's mother, Vanilla. The trio gathers up their courage and strength, reform and embark on a journey to rescue the imprisoned animal friends and Chao, rescue Cream's mother and receive recognition, most importantly Amy, so she can get some attention from Sonic. Team Ripsilnger Speed: Sonic The Dog Flight: MiguelCamino The Dog Power: Ripsilnger The Dog (head of team) Team Chaotix is formed once again by Espio, Charmy and Vector as their leader. This time, their levels are not associated with finding things in stages, but follow the same gameplay style as the rest of the teams. They are also of normal difficulty. Their levels feature many hidden passages to discover. As a special ability, Team Chaotix features the Ring Power, an item that was originally used in Knuckles' Chaotix. They can use it as a slingshot to get to places where Fly-type characters are unable to go. Espio can use a homing attack, much like the rest hedgehogs in the game. He performs a quick dash attack with his feet and can throw shruikens as projectiles. In addition, he can become invisible, which is vital for some parts in the stages. He can perform a triangle jump, crouch and a leaf swirl, a tornado-like attack and also wall cling. Charmy can perform a thunder shoot and attack with his sting. He may use his sting for other purposes, such as opening doors. This time, Charmy can glide, same as Knuckles' style. Vector performs a strong combo with his arms. He can throw musical notes, fire or bubble bombs from his mouth as projectiles, depending on the upgrade and can perform three other attacks: Clobber Crush, Dangerous Jaw and Chop Till You Drop. In mid-air, he can perform a move called Jaw Cannon, which works the same was as in the original. Their Team Blast is the Chaotix Recital and works the same way as in the original. They earn an amount of rings depending on the amount of enemies they defeat. Story One day, while in their messy detective agency, Team Chaotix receives a message via their computer, Omni-Viewer, from the President himself, saying that there have been a lot of mysterious disappearances of citizens lately and he wants Team Chaotix, being detectives, to find out what has happened to these citizens. He also mentions that he will pay them big money. As soon as Vector hears that, he gathers his teams and the trio start off their investigation. Team Chaotix's story bears a resemblance to the one in Sonic Heroes. Team Future 9s7y54 Speed: Blaze the Cat Flight: Silver the Hedgehog (head of team) Power: Mighty the Armadillo Team Future is a new team, consisting of Blaze, Mighty and Silver as the team's leader. This team is much like Team Sonic; fast gameplay and long stages, where they are sometimes separated and work individually to proceed. Blaze is the team's legs. She can jump very high, higher than every character in the game. She can perform a homing attack, wall cling and triangle jump. In addition, she can perform a spin attack, unleashing fire. Her moves are very similar to the ones in Sonic 2006. This also goes with Silver. In spite of being the team's fly-type character, he can use his psychic powers to move objects him and control them, even his own teammates. He can float with them and take them to places very far, where other fly-type characters cannot go. Moreover, he can also use his psychic powers as attacks, or as techniques in order to open doors, switches or jump very high. He can still fly and use the thunder shoot. As for Mighty, he practically has the same moves from The Chronicles of Sonic the Hedgehog: Rise of the Heroes. He is very similar to Knuckles in gameplay and can also use the homing attack and the spin dash attack. He is very strong and has one of the best shields in the game. The team's Team Blast is named Psychic Combination. Silver starts off as he grabs a swarm of enemies and traps them inside a psychic sphere. Then, Blaze inflames the sphere and finally, Mighty jumps and delivers a very powerful bounce while in ball form and it explodes. Story Team Future's story is set in the distant future. We see Silver in a white laboratory, in front of a large, mechanical, circle time machine. Silver is in distress, as he watches within the time machine into the past (Sonic's present time). He cannot understand what is happening. Blaze enters the room and finds Silver. After asking what is happening, Silver tells her that there is a new threat in Sonic's world and he has to go back in time to stop it. Blaze does not want him to go alone and decides to go with him. The two enter the time machine and find themselves in a beach. As they start their journey, they encounter Mighty, who is attacked by a swarm of Eggman's robots. The duo assist him and Mighty eagerly offers his gratitude to them by helping them achieve their goal. Team Shade 2eplq0z Speed: Fang the Sniper Flight: E-102 Gamma Power: Shade the Echidna (head of team) Team Shade is the second new team, consisting of the bounty hunting villain Fang, Gamma as their flight member and Shade as the team's power type character. This team's levels have a lot of targets and enemies, much like Team Dark's, but are relatively easier. The team's name shares the name of Shade, who is the head of the team. Fang is the second slowest speed type character in the game, first being Amy. However, he can still run very fast. He does not have a homing attack, but he has a gun, which he can use to aim and shoot targets and enemies. He can also use his tail as a pogo stick and charge to make a big leap. He shares many traits of a power-type character, having a machine gun which he can use as an alternate attack. Gamma flies using his propeller located on his torso (can be seen in Sonic Adventure when he walks over water). Like Fang, he can use his cannon to aim and shoot targets and obstacles while flying. He features the thunder shoot and the ability to hover. Shade fights using the nocturnal blades. She has excellent combos and aerial attacks, as well as great speed. She can also use her blades as projectiles. Most of her attacks, 6 in total, are borrowed from The Chronicles of Sonic the Hedgehog: Rise of the Heroes and Capcom vs Sonic the Hedgehog. The team's Team Blast is called Triple Finish. Gamma and Fang, who pulls out a large gatling gun, start shooting at the hoard of enemies until Shade jumps in the air and delivers a huge punch to the ground with her blades, creating a shockwave. Story The team's story opens with Shade at the Oracle, where she is informed that grave danger awaits the Angel Island in the days to come. Shade asks from whom will the Angel Island be attacked. The Oracle looks into the water and sees 2 figures, the one being Dr. Eggman, but the other figure is very blur and cannot be seen. The Oracle informs her that whatever happens, the island must be protected. Shade decides to stop Eggman from invading the Angel Island. However, she cannot do it alone and goes out to gather allies. She finds Fang in a pub and offers him money so that he teams up with her. Fang accepts for the fact that he may also find something useful from Eggman's property and sell it for money. Later, Shade finds Gamma, who agrees to help her battle against Eggman. Thus, the team heads on to stop Eggman's devious plans. Levels Main article: Sonic Heroes 2 (2012 game)/Levels Each team has different stages playable in their story. Some of them, though, are the same as other teams' levels. There are 12 stages in each team's story in total. In each stage, there are 3 keys. If the player manages to collect them all, in the end of the level, the player must complete a Special Stage to earn a Chaos Emerald. There are 7 Chaos Emeralds in total, which the player must acquire with at least 1 team to unlock the Final Story. A list of all levels is listed here. For a detailed list, please see this page. Seaside Hill Blossom Village Suburbia Town Tiki Jungle Great Cannons Nuclear Foundry Crazy Circus Celebration Boulevard Toy Terrace Regal Angel Nordic Plains Haunted Walls Worm Forest Iced Palace Huge Metropolis Aquarium Dome Wild Kingdom Chaos Fortress Skeleton Yard Rusty Nest Orange Oasis Mushroom Factory Leaf Park Lost Junkyard Sky Crisis Volt Hall Robotic Acropolis Egg Dome Armored Headquarters Cyber Utopia Danger Highway Death Egg Bosses Each second stage has 1 Boss fight. A Boss fight could be against one of Dr. Eggman's mechs, one of Dr. Magic's mechs or a team battle. They are listed below. Egg Hawk: It appears as a Boss in Seaside Hill an is the same Boss as it was in Sonic Heroes. However, it features new attacks and is fought on a different location in the Seaside Hill. Egg Berserker: Is a typical machine, piloted again by Dr. Eggman. Team Battle: Players face off against another team. Magic Knight: This robot is piloted by Dr. Magic. It is black and gold in color, wields a shield and a sword and has a weak spot on its head. Egg Drake/Magic Drake: Depending on the team, they will either battle the Egg Drake, piloted by Dr, Eggman, or the Magic Drake, by Dr. Magic. They both have the same design, but have different attacks. Egg Eagle/Magic Eagle: Is the Boss in Sky Crisis. The player here battles one of the two Bosses and is the Final Boss of a team's story. The Egg Eagle is fought on the battleships of Dr. Eggman. It is similar in battle to the Egg Wyvern. Egg Titan/Magic Titan: A Boss fought in Volt Hall. It as electromagnetic-based attacks and, as its name states, it is huge. It is guarded by multiple minions. Egg Condor/Magic Condor: Found in Robotic Acropolis. It is fought in deep darkness and the player must harness the power of light to defeat it. Egg King/Magic King: Is the Boss of Egg Dome. It has many ampules on its back filled with animal friends and humans, which uses for energy. The player, in order to defeat it, must destroy all 8 of these ampules. Egg Python/Magic Python: A titanic snake mech found in Armored Headquarters. It is very fast and can deliver hits with its mouth and fangs. Egg Mecha/Magic Mecha: This Boss is fought in Cyber Utopia and is very similar to the Egg/Magic Titan. Egg/Magic Assailant: This Boss is found in Danger Highway and is the most difficult one, along with the Egg/Magic King. The entire level in which it is fought is very dangerous and can use larval for attacks. Death Egg-Mondo: Is the Final Boss of the game. It is playable with Team Super Sonic and is piloted by Dr. Magic. Modes Story Mode: Here you can select the 6 teams and progress into the game by playing each of the team's story and choosing your path. This mode can be played with up to 3 players. Story Mode can be completed 100% if all of the stages and Bosses have been played with all 6 teams, at least once and completed the Final Story. Select Mode: Here you can select 1 stage or Boss and play it, instead of playing 7 stages in a row. Challenge Mode: Here, you can play various missions, just like in the original Sonic Heroes. Each team has their own mission in each stage. For example, in Seaside Hill, one of Team Chaotix's mission is to find a hidden whale statue, while Team Dark's mission there is to defeat 50 enemies. This mode is unlocked upon completing the Final Story. Expert Mode: Expert Mode is unlocked after acquiring an S rank in all stages and Bosses with at least 1 team. You replay all of the stages, this time in very hard mode. Some of the stages are altered here. Gallery: Here you can view all of our bonus features. These include concept arts, upcoming trailers, movies and clips, voice recordings and stats. Music Box: Here you can listen to in-game music. Music Music is performed by Crush 40. Cutscene music was done by Steve Jablonsky. All musical themes, including Sonic Boom were performed by Crush 40. Unlockable Content Team Metal, consisted of Metal Sonic as the team's speed-type, Tails Doll as the team's fly-type and Metal Knuckles as the team's power-type can be unlocked upon completing Story Mode 100%. Expert Mode can be unlocked upon acquiring an S ranking in all stages and Bosses with at least 1 team. Challenge Mode can be unlocked by completing Story Mode 100%. In addition, multiple concept arts, music tracks and movie clips can be unlocked by acquiring S rankings. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Games